hot weather
by Kuma Tulen
Summary: Yamanbagiri kesal dengan musim panas dan Kongou datang menghampirinya/one-shot/semi-AU!/KantaiRanbu fict/yamankongou/genre di dalam/penyuntingan fiksi atau summary bisa saja terjadi/Enjoy the fict


**A/N :** Yo, minna-san! Kanda hadir membawa fict YamanKongou yang ketiga *tebar bunga* *joget*

Nah, silahkan nikmati cerita yang saya sajikan—semoga gak bikin muak

* * *

.

.

 **hot weather**

 **.**

 **KantaiRanbu Fict**

 **Pair : YamanKongou (slight; IchiHaru, TsuruSou)**

 **Genre : romance, fluff**

 **Discalimer :** **KanColle © Kadokawa Game**

 **TouRabu © Nitrogame**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hawa di musim panas merupakan neraka bagi Yamanbagiri. Seakan matahari mendekat perlahan, secercah sinarnya mampu membakar kulit hingga kecoklatan. Ditambah oksigen yang menguap secara percuma, hingga serasa seperti bumi kehilangan udara. Bisingnya suara jangkrik menembus hawa tebal itu. Yamanbagiri terkapar di kamarnya dengan kipas angin yang sedaritadi menyala, membiarkan wajahnya diterpa. Pintu sengaja dibuka lebar agar menambah angin yang masuk. Jubah yang biasa dikenakan dilepasnya begitu saja, kiranya itu membuat makin gerah. Jersey merah diikatkan dipinggang, jadi Yamanbagiri hanya memakai kaus oblong dan celana jersey yang digulung.

Peluhnya menetes, Yamanbagiri benar-benar berkeringat. Rasa haus mulai menyerang, apadaya ia tidak bisa meninggalkan kipas angin. Yamabushi dan Horikawa pergi memancing bersama tuannya tadi pagi dan belum kembali juga. Awalnya Yamanbagiri diajak, namun ditolaknya cepat dan meringkuk di depan kipas angin sampai sekarang. Masih terdengar riuh ramai _citadel_ , Yamanbagiri hanya cuek saja.

Sebuah kaleng soda dingin mengenai wajah Yamanbagiri. Ia menjerit kaget, sontak terbangun dan membalikkan tubuh. Senyum lebar tak berdosa terlukis manis di wajah Kongou, Yamanbagiri memicing.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Bikin kaget saja," racau Yamanbagiri pada Kongou. Gadis itu tergelak, tawanya menjengkelkan Yamanbagiri.

" _Hey_ Yamagiri, memangnya kau tidak mau ini, hm?" Kongou memegang dua kaleng soda dingin, si pria pirang meneguk ludah. Dia butuh soda itu, sekarang. Lekas, Yamanbagiri mengambil sekaleng, dibukanya dan meneguknya hingga habis.

" _Woah.. calm down, man_. Sepertinya kau haus sekali," Kongou mendudukkan diri di sebelah Yamanbagiri dan meminum soda miliknya.

"Salahkan cuaca panas ini," Yamanbagiri berbaring miring membelakangi Kongou. Gadis itu mengangguk setuju, segera ia habiskan sodanya itu.

"Tumben sekali minum soda," kata Yamanbagiri.

"Teh di cuaca seterik ini tidak cocok tahu," Kongou mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Toh, memang benar. Kongou tidak sembarang minum teh. Ia tahu bahwa kapan ia harus melakukan aktivitasnya yang sudah mendarah daging. Berbeda dengan es teh yang melepas dahaga dalam sekejap. Sayangnya, _citadel_ sedang kehabisan es batu dan Shokudaikiri baru memasukkan yang masih cair ke alat pendingin. Mau tak mau, soda menjadi pilihan terakhir.

"Kukira apapun cuacanya, kauhanya meminum teh,"

Kongou menerawang pada langit kebiruan lazuardi, "Sekali-kali tidak apa 'kan yang lain,"

Yamanbagiri membalikkan tubuh menghadap Kongou lalu memejam mata, "Terserah."

Gadis itu terkekeh geli. Kongou ikut merebahkan diri di samping Yamanbagiri, digerainya rambut agar tidak mengganggu, pula dengan bando berantenanya. Kongou menggeser tubuhnya agar benar-benar dekat dengan Yamanbagiri, kemudian wajahnya ia tenggelamkan pada dada bidangnya. Alhasil, Yamanbagiri tersipu. Degup jantung mendadak berdebar lebih cepat. Oh, sial.

"He-hei, panas tahu," ujar Yamanbagiri. Kongou tertawa, malah mendekap pemuda itu. Wangi matahari. Tubuh Yamanbagiri berwangi matahari, Kongou suka dengan aroma tubuhnya setelah aroma teh yang beragam. Gadis surai kecoklatan itu mendongak, mendapati Yamanbagiri yang menghela nafas berat.

"Sungguh, ini panas sekali," ujarnya lagi.

Kongou memberikan senyuman, "Biarkan. Nanti juga tidak panas,"

"Tetapi aku berkeringat—"

"Tidak apa,"

"Astaga, perempuan ini." gumam Yamanbagiri. Kongou tergelak lagi, Yamanbagiri hanya bisa mengalah dan pasrah. Awalnya memang terasa panas, gerah, lama-kelamaan biasa saja. Sebuah keheningan memenuhi kamar Yamanbagiri, pria itu masih diam dibekap Kongou. Merasa dekapannya melonggar, Yamanbagiri menundukkan kepala.

"Kenapa?" tanya pria itu.

"... panas juga ya,"

Yamanbagiri ingin membanting kipas anginnya, namun ditahannya rasa kesalnya itu. Berganti dengan memberikan helaan nafas yang terdengar datar.

"Sudah dibilang tadi. Kaunya saja yang keras kepala,"

Sebuah pukulan ringan dilemparkannya pada Yamanbagiri. Pria itu sedikit tersedak. Yang dipukul geram dan tetap sabar akan tingkah Kongou.

"Kalau panas kenapa tidak dilepas saja?"

Kongou menggeleng, "Aku suka memelukmu,"

Berasap. Kepala Yamanbagiri berasap. Wajahnya merah tak karuan. Yamanbagiri terkadang kesal pada Kongou. Gadis itu seringkali membuat Yamanbagiri tersipu berat, salah tingkah, sampai susah tidur. Dan ini pula sudah kesekian kali ia mengatakan hal yang membuat kepalanya berasap akibat malu.

Tangan yang sedikit kekar itu membalas dekapan, Kongou sedikit terkejut. Setelahnya, ia terkikik. "Seperti bukan dirimu, Yamagiri,"

"Diamlah."

Senyap lagi. Yamanbagiri memejam mata, begitu pula Kongou. Kemudian, keduanya larut dalam pelukan masing-masing. Yamanbagiri mengantuk tiba-tiba, suasana dan cuaca sangat mendukung. Ia menguap.

" _Go sleep then_ ," Kongou menyuruhnya tidur. Yamanbagiri mengangguk, mendaratkan kepalanya di atas kepala Kongou, dan langsung terlelap. Suara jangkrik, ramainya _citadel_ , dan sebuah bisikkan Kongou menghantar Yamanbagiri pada dunia mimpinya.

 ** _"Love you, Yamagiri."_**

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak melihat Kongou- _san_ sejak tadi," ucap Shoukaku yang tengah menikmati es tehnya yang baru disajikan oleh Ichigo.

"Begitupun juga aku. Kira-kira Kongou- _onee-sama_ kemana ya?" timpal Haruna.

Tsurumaru yang baru tiba di ruang kumpul itu hanya tersenyum, "Dia tertidur bersama Yamanbagiri. Saling mendekap, terlihat lucu sekali. Kalau kalian melihatnya, pasti akan gemas sendiri,"

Shoukaku dan Haruna saling berpandangan, lalu terkikik gemas.

"Tsurumaru- _kun_ tahu darimana?" tanya Shoukaku.

"Pintu kamar Yamanbagiri terbuka. Dengan tidak sengajanya aku melihat ketika sedang berjalan ke sini," jawabnya.

Setelah itu, Ichigo mendudukkan diri di sana setelah kembali dari dapur. "Dasar mereka. Walau kita masing-masing punya pasangan, tapi entah kenapa mereka membuatku iri,"

"Benas sekali, Ichigo! Wah.. kukira hanya aku saja yang merasa seperti itu," sambung Tsurumaru.

Shoukaku tersenyum, "Jujur saja. Mereka pasangan yang sangat serasi, selalu tebar keromantisan."

Kedua pasang kekasih itu tertawa setelahnya. Kemesraan Yamanbagiri dan Kongou menjadi sebuah topik hangat yang tidak akan bosan untuk diperbincangkan.

.

.

.

 **Selesai**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N :** Pendek? Iya, ini pendek. Awalnya hanya buat iseng-iseng aja, eh gak taunya jadi keterusan dan yah.. tanggung, jadiin fict aja sekalian /meh

Saya sangat menanti kritik dan saran dari para pembaca

 **[hint] : Fict dengan pasangan 'dua bangau putih' sedang dalam tahap pengerjaan**

 **.**

 **Sampai jumpa di fiksi-fiksi selanjutnya~**


End file.
